Vendratti
General Vendratti is a land of mountains and desolate plains, quite near the lands of the old House of Kharin Dûn. The plains of Vendratti are quite desolate now. A millennium ago, they were quite beautiful, but they were ravaged and despoiled by constant warring with the Ûr Lords, and especially during the 27th century when much of the Stah Ceir (STA KEER) Plain was turned to salt. The capital, Uda Bathar, was once present in the beautiful plains, but now it is only ruins amidst a dry and lifeless desolation. The people who still live on the plains live in small nomadic clans, travelling from one oasis to another. The clans are quite peaceful with one another, and will often join together if a raiding party from the Lands of the Ûr Lords makes its way here. Recent History More on recent history of Vendratti Government and Culture Even for their relative distance from the rest of the world, Vendratti is fairly open to anyone who would cross into their borders for trade or friendship. The nation is very balkanized, with clans and tribes fending mostly for themselves in the valleys and plains which are barely suitable to sustain them. However, when war strikes Vendratti, all of its inhabitants heed the call to arms. Vendratti is a very old land and was once quite lush not long prior to the Great War, but the land is mostly known for its penchant for researching arcane arts pertinent to the spirit and elemental worlds. The nomads of the Vendratti plains are also where many different arcane cults exist. These small cults do not have many resources, other than their almost innate ability to see beyond the confines of what would normally be considered ‘standard magic’. The strongest cult shamen have the ability to bind creatures, demons and spirits to their will to perform magic or conduct actions, like a familiar of sorts. This type of activity is quite common in Vendratti as all clans will try to keep at least one shaman as part of their group. Clans of Vendratti There are many clans and tribes in Vendratti, many of which exist only for a couple of generations. The following are a list of some of the more substantial and long lived clans and tribes. The Relation indicates close allies of a given clan. In general, clans do not fight, but when a relation is attacked by Ur or someone else, the allies will try and help out the attacked party if they hear about it. The Land Character Characteristics Humanoid Characteristics: Dark hair, Green eyes, Dark complexion, Tall ''Humanoid Stats: ''+1 Str, +1 Con, +2 Cha ''Languages: ''Vlamarn, Abbadorin Faz, Ang Thadesh (E), Adjur Dagh (D), Jadroar (½),Loborahn (O) ''Religions: ''Mardank, Esada, Girkahd, Chanahn Notes Uda Bathar was overrun by the Ur Lords long ago, but none of the clans dare to approach the ruined city for they sense the ruins are still filled with some hybrid demons and spirits from corrupted versions of Vendratti familiars. There could be great treasure still present in the ruins, but the risk is not worth it to the Vendratti.